Regulations Be Damned
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: McCoy has a record of borderline insubordination. But what if someone called him on it? McCoy has to go by-the-book for everything, now. How does the crew feel about this new McCoy? Starfleet, this is one time where enforcing protocol can be detrimental. The crew must stop this behavior and get Bones back. Protocol!McCoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Just thought, what would happen if McCoy stopped his snarkiness and other behaviors that made him... McCoy? A lot of bad things would happen...**

**Don't know how much of this story is going to be real, serious plot or how much is going to be humorous. Guess we'll see. I don't own Star Trek, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day the change happened, <em>everybody<em> noticed.

McCoy was up on the bridge, as usual, to show Kirk a sample of the unique animal/plant they had found on the planet below. Since the captain had been unable to leave the bridge to come to one of the labs, McCoy gave his report to him in person with the sample to help with the description. It was thorough and intriguing, and he requested permission to beam back down to the planet to collect more specimens.

Nothing unusual so far.

The odd part came when he approached Spock at his science station. "Mr. Spock," he said. "Since the duties of a science officer include heading, or at least overseeing, all scientific investigations, will you be beaming down as well?"

It earned a few odd looks. Spock raised an eyebrow in something that was definitely _not_ surprise. But it simply wasn't like McCoy to ask Spock permission… or to oversee his venture.

"Negative, Doctor," Spock replied. "I am not needed on an excursion to study plant life- however animalistic it may be."

McCoy nodded curtly. "Very well." He held out a tape. "Here is the list of people I have in mind to make up the landing party."

Spock took the data tape hesitantly. "May I ask," he said slowly. "Why you are handing it to me?"

McCoy didn't even blink. "Regulations state that all scientific landing party personnel should be cleared through the science officer."

_That_ turned heads. Kirk furrowed his brow in confusion and swiveled his chair to watch the proceedings. Spock gave McCoy an odd look before setting the tape in the computer. He quickly read over the list and returned the data tape back to McCoy.

"The personnel chosen are all approved," Spock said. Then, out on a limb, "though this probably marks the first time you have asked me to check any decision of yours."

McCoy uncharacteristically did not rise to the bait. "Thank you, Mr. Spock," he said upon receiving the tape. "Good day."

And he turned and walked off the bridge.

Several glances were tossed among the crewmembers. Kirk got out of the chair and walked over to Spock, leaning on the red rail. "That was quite unusual for our good doctor," he murmured.

"Indeed," Spock said, still staring at the turbolift doors. "I am… somewhat at a loss to explain the behavior."

"Yes…" Kirk trailed. The two men glanced at each other. "Well," Kirk said, a bit more lightly. "Maybe it's just a mood."

"Perhaps," Spock replied. Kirk returned to his chair and no one else thought of it… though at the same time no one could deny a faint feeling of uneasiness.

It had to just be a mood.

* * *

><p>The 'mood' lasted for 5 more days.<p>

McCoy was never icy or rude; he still exuded the same compassionate manner he always did, though it seemed muted somehow. Tarnished by rank and formality. While several others were also by-the-book, the behavior from McCoy was unnerving… sometimes downright creepy.

Kirk finally decided enough was enough. On the night of the sixth day, armed with the hypothesis that something was bothering the doctor, he walked over to McCoy's quarters with a bottle of Saurian brandy in hand as the doctor had done for him so many times before. Maybe with a little luck and alcoholic persuasion, he could learn what news had sent McCoy into this… state. He pressed the buzzer.

"Enter."

The doors swished open and Kirk walked in. McCoy was seated at his desk, working on a PADD. He stood up when he saw Kirk and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Something I can do for you, Captain?"

Kirk waved off the title. "It's Jim. And there's something _I_ can do for you."

"Oh?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

Kirk held up the bottle he'd been hiding behind his back. "75 years old and never opened. I'd say it's a good time to crack open this stuff and see what it's made of." He took out the glasses McCoy kept in a drawer and set them on the table. "Let's see if a taste of this will knock us flat on our backs, eh, Bones?"

He felt a restraining hand on his arm as he went to open the bottle. He met McCoy's eyes.

"Captain, real alcohol is not permitted for personnel who may be called into duty at any given notice. Mainly, the captain and Chief Medical Officer. If you drink some, I'll have to place you on report."

Kirk thought he misheard. When he confirmed that his ears were working correctly and that he'd been staring like a dumb cow for several moments, he opened his mouth to speak. "You, Bones? Turning down liquor?" He couldn't believe it. Wait, what was the part about reporting him? "You wouldn't do something like that." He moved to open the bottle.

"Captain," McCoy said, a hard edge creeping into his tone. "If you're really desperate for a drink, then find a way to coax synthehol from the Officer's Mess. Otherwise, as Chief Medical Officer, I'll put you on report. This is my only warning; technically you should be reported for even _having_ real alcohol."

"Really, Bones?" Kirk said, more than shocked. "What about you? What about all your stashes?"

He didn't like the cool, odd look McCoy gave him. "What stashes?"

Oh, something was not right.

More than a little disturbed, Kirk quickly started opening cabinets and drawers where he knew McCoy kept his 'medicine'. His search grew more frantic as he kept coming up empty. "No, no, no… where is it all?" He glanced over his shoulder. "How did-?"

"Captain," McCoy said sternly. "You must cease this unauthorized search. I'm already overlooking the brandy, but I _will_ mark you down for searching a crewman's quarters without cause."

Kirk whirled and faced McCoy. The man just stared back at him, not breaking eye contact. There was a long standoff. Kirk spoke first.

"Who are you and what have you done with my CMO?"

"I'm still me," McCoy said. "Now Captain, unless you have some business to discuss, I must return to my paper." He indicated the PADD.

Kirk eyed him skeptically. "You're off-duty," he said.

"I still have paperwork," McCoy replied. "It never rests, you know?"

Thrown off-guard at the light comment, Kirk backed away slowly. He grabbed his bottle of brandy and walked to the door. When he turned around, McCoy was still standing, more or less at attention. Shaking his head and wondering what just happened, Kirk exited the room.

McCoy, for his part, just sat back down and resumed his paper on the planet's animal-plants… just like he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Have we entered the Twilight Zone? I would love it if you'll review, please! Some shenanigans ahead!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, that's a lot of reviews! Thanks, everyone! I can tell you're apparently wigged out... don't worry, you're not alone. I've centered on a direction for this to follow, so it won't just be aimless mystery without resolve. Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log, Stardate 6412.1: We remain in orbit around the planet M2-675 to wrap up the ecological study of its plantanimal hybrid before sailing for Starbase 15. Bio & Life Sciences have been handling the situation beautifully, and oddly to the letter. In the meantime, crew evaluations have finally been completed and submitted. Everyone checks out normal, except for Chief Medical Officer McCoy. Everyone is still at a loss to explain his unusual behavior. He's suddenly become… formal. Very formal. And quiet. Mr. Spock has noticed as well and has attempted to engage him in one of their spirited debates, but the doctor refuses all advances. It's… unnerving. However, it should be of no danger to the ship; weirdly enough he's become the textbook example of a Starfleet officer. While that may be beneficial to the crew on paper, it's just not McCoy. I admit that I am concerned.**

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said, swiveling in his chair. "Meet me in the briefing room in three minutes; I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

"Certainly, Captain." Spock finished calibrating his scanner and walked off the bridge shortly after Kirk. When he arrived at the briefing room, it was just the two of them.

"Okay, it's been a week now," Kirk started immediately. "With no change. Something's wrong."

"I assume you are speaking of Dr. McCoy?" Spock clarified.

Kirk nodded. "He's been…" he searched for the right words and found that it was difficult to come up with them. Some officials would view McCoy's change as a distinct improvement. There were no more challenges to authority, no more growling attitudes to keep someone still for their physical, no more blunt questions and comments, and, come to think of it, almost no input at all except when asked. The problem was, that wasn't _McCoy_.

"He's different," Kirk settled. "Almost unmotivated. He doesn't volunteer anything, he keeps a strict, polite demeanor; Spock, he doesn't even _complain_. I was in the transporter room for the last beam-down and do you know what I saw? He didn't say one word. Just shut his mouth and stepped up on the pad."

Spock nodded. "I've also noticed that I'm no longer a 'pointy-eared, green-blooded computer'. He also no longer contradicts logic." While Spock thought he would have found such a scenario pleasing, it was more disturbing than delightful.

"Yes," Kirk paced the room. "What could have caused this, Spock?"

The Vulcan considered the facts. "It did not happen gradually; the change was abrupt."

"Could bad news from home be responsible for this?" Kirk questioned.

Spock hesitated, but shook his head. "I have already asked Uhura to compile a list of communications with the doctor that occurred one week ago. Other than medical communications with Starbase 15, there has been no communications with him, either official or personal."

Kirk pursed his lips. "Hmm. Well, it's true that if it's bad news he normally squelches it and opens some booze; he has a tendency to _ignore_ protocol more in those cases, certainly not overdo it. I suppose we can scratch that off our list. What else?"

Spock thought some more. "Something external could be affecting him. If that is the case, then it would be possible to correct the problem."

Kirk's eyes gleamed. "Really, Spock?" he said. "Tell me more."

* * *

><p>Nurse Chapel was about to go out of her mind. It was a slow day in Sickbay, but the tedium was made worse as McCoy went about fixing <em>everything<em>. He organized the cabinets, straightened the supplies, inventoried the medicines a dozen times over, and she had no idea what became of his liquor cabinet.

"Doctor," she approached him, putting her hands on her hips. "Why don't you take a break and run to the mess hall, or to the gym?" _Anywhere other than here._ "There's nothing else to do."

"I can't do that, Nurse," McCoy said. "My shift doesn't end until 2100. Until then, I can't desert my post."

"_Desert your-!_" Chapel stopped before she could incriminate herself. "Fine. But at least leave some work around here for me to do." She spun and left the room, marching into Sickbay's main ward.

She was still fuming and confused when Lt. Hedgerow walked in. She smiled. "Hi, Allison. How are you?"

The lieutenant shrugged. "Bored, I guess. Since I'm technically resigned I can't _do_ anything around here."

Chapel chuckled, remembering when Hedgerow came into Sickbay a week and a half ago. It had been a private matter, but whatever it was about caused her to submit in her resignation. Chapel knew she and others were going to miss the bubbly, level-headed girl, but she seemed at peace with her decision. More or less.

Hedgerow bit her lip. "Um, is Dr. McCoy in?" she asked quietly.

Chapel sighed. "He certainly is." She motioned to the back. "Please go see him before he scrubs the entire Sickbay with a toothbrush. You're not the only one who's bored around here."

Hedgerow smiled and shuffled in the direction she indicated. Several minutes later she exited, thanking Dr. McCoy.

"Just doing my job," he assured her.

"But thanks, again," she said. She left Sickbay.

"Nurse Chapel," McCoy said. "Let me know if you get a call from the lieutenant later, I'll have to take it as a house call."

"Y-yes, Doctor," she stammered, utterly baffled. _Since when do you take house calls?_ "I'll let you know."

"Thank you." He retreated back into Sickbay.

Later, when he left at exactly 2100 instead of sticking around past his shift like usual, she patched in an urgent call to the captain.

"Captain Kirk? Mr. Spock? I need to talk with you _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Yes, talk. Form plans. Take action. Bones clearly needs it. Or something like that. Some more action in the next chapter, so stay tuned! And please review! I won't keep you in dire straits for too long... maybe. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! This really seems to be a hit! I'm glad y'all are excited about it, if a little freaked. Don't worry, it'll be cleared up very soon. In the meantime, some try to solve it for themselves. Do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kirk was not having a good day. They left the planet and were proceeding for Starbase 15, so there was really nothing to do. Except for worrying about Bones, of course. To top it all off, Lt. Pentamino had submitted in his resignation form. Two crewmembers in two weeks? It made Kirk vaguely depressed that he was losing them, even though he was not to blame. Pentamino's form had stated 'family matters'.<p>

It was almost a relief when, right at the end of shift, Chapel's call came up urgently requesting him and Spock. He had a pretty good idea what it was about. With a glance at Spock, he acknowledged the nurse and they promptly walked to Sickbay.

"Captain, what the _hell_ is going on with Leonard?" she exploded, tossing regulations to the wind.

"We don't exactly know," he said.

"He's been fixing every little thing in Sickbay, he only stays in exactly when it's his shift, and he's like a talking robot!" she ranted. "I haven't been able to glean any reason for it from him, but Captain, I _swear_ it's driving us all crazy!"

"We've noticed it too, Nurse," Kirk said, trying to calm the tirade. "Spock and I have also had no luck in prying the reason out of him, though we do have a few hypotheses."

"Oh?" Chapel stopped and looked at them, crossing her arms. "Like what?"

Spock stepped forward. "We have deduced that it is unlikely any news from 'home' or elsewhere that has upset him, because the behavior does not follow precedence. It is likely that something else is affecting him."

"Or," Kirk said. "That it isn't him."

Chapel had to process that for a moment. "And, what do you mean by that?"

"This McCoy could be a replacement," Kirk elaborated. "An exact duplicate, except in some mannerisms. There were some odd life-signs back on that planet. It's possible that this is not Dr. McCoy."

Chapel remained skeptical only because she had been down to the planet and knew it to be quite primordial. No intelligent life or anything to make copies of Starfleet officers down there. "I see. And the other hypothesis?"

Spock and Kirk looked at each other. "Mind control," Spock said.

She raised both eyebrows. "Mind control?"

"Yes," Spock affirmed.

"Hmm." She looked between them. "So your only guesses are that this is a replica of McCoy, or that he's under… mind control."

"Those are the most likely," Spock stated, somewhat miffed at her tone. "Given the facts."

"How do we confirm these?" she asked, deciding that the ideas were better than nothing.

Kirk grinned. "We've got an idea," he said. He motioned her closer. "But we'll need your help."

* * *

><p>At 0800 the next day, McCoy promptly walked into Sickbay, just in time for his shift. He spotted Chapel already inside, busy with something, and left her to her work. Strolling through, he passed into the room containing most of the biobeds-<p>

-and was grabbed by two pairs of hands.

"What in the-?!" he spluttered and automatically pushed against Kirk and Spock. They tightened their grips to keep him in place.

"Jim! What the hell is going on?" McCoy demanded, twisting.

"Chapel!" Kirk shouted. He wanted to say more but McCoy tried to yank his arm free. "Chapel!" he yelled again.

McCoy bucked but suddenly there was a hypospray at his back. As the hiss of the tool died down, McCoy slumped.

"Thanks," Kirk told her, a tad breathless. "Okay, Spock, let's get him up on the bed."

They lifted McCoy and carried him over to one of the biobeds. Chapel turned on the panel and retrieved several medical instruments. She started running an examination from the feet up.

"So far, it's all checking out normal," she reported, watching the readings. "All organs present and in the right place; body composition normal; nothing unusual present." She continued to exam the prone doctor. "He checks out as human. It's got to be McCoy."

"Hm," Kirk chewed his lip. "Well… I guess we can scratch that off our list. What about mind control?"

Chapel produced several more instruments and scanned all around his brain. "I'm not picking up any unusual waves or readings," she said after several moments. "Of course, these machines aren't exactly designed to detect telepathy and all its variants."

Kirk turned. "Spock? Would you do a mind-meld?"

"Certainly, Captain." The Vulcan paused. "However, considering the doctor's past experiences, I would much rather wait for him to wake up and obtain his permission."

Kirk could sympathize. On the one hand, if this _was_ Bones, he wouldn't want anyone poking around in his head unannounced. And if it wasn't… well, they'd find out sooner or later.

"Captain," Chapel began, breaking his thoughts. "What should we do if he comes to? If he's not all who he seems to be, he'll certainly know we're on to him now."

"Agreed," Kirk said. "Let's use the restraints just to be safe."

As she set about doing that, Spock moved off into a corner to prepare for an eventual mind meld. Kirk let him have his peace, knowing it was asking a lot of the first officer.

"How long until he comes around?" he asked Chapel.

She grimaced. "It might be a while. I hit him with some of the strongest stuff we've got."

"Hm." Kirk pondered the sleeping physician. "Well, might as well grab a chair. Looks like we're in for a wait."

* * *

><p>It took precisely 2.3 hours before McCoy started waking up. He was first aware that he was lying down, and that he felt sluggish. He groaned and blinked open his eyes.<p>

"Hey, I think he's coming to."

Someone was suddenly next to him and he looked up at a blurry, yellow image. "How are you feeling?" Kirk asked.

He blinked some more and squinted. "Wha' th'hell happened?" he slurred.

"We sedated you," Kirk said simply.

McCoy processed this slowly. "Aaaand why d'yoo do that?" He began to register more as awareness returned. He tugged at his limbs. "Why th'hell am I in restraints?"

Spock suddenly appeared. "Doctor, for the past week your behavior has been most atypical. With no apparent cause or reason, you have suddenly become immersed in protocol, and have abandoned all of your usual habits. Such a change is considered 'worrisome' to use a human expression, as it may indicate some form of psychological-"

"Spock, slo'down," McCoy tried to stop the flow. "I can't think too fast." He took a deep breath and tried to find the meaning for being strapped down on a biobed. Jim and Spock were worried about him. He was acting strangely. Okay. It was touching that his two best friends noticed, but wasn't this a little drastic? "Why am I here?"

Kirk glanced at Spock, who spoke again, but at a slower pace for McCoy's post-sedative brain. "Doctor, we have determined that this behavior is so unlike you, that you cannot be Dr. McCoy."

McCoy stared at them. "And if I'm not," he said slowly, unbelieving. "Then what am I?"

"The body is McCoy's," Kirk said. "All the tests came up human-"

"You ran tests?" McCoy craned his head to look down at himself. "That's overstepping your authority."

"_Not_ when the well-being and safety of a crewmember is concerned," Kirk interrupted angrily. "You've been spouting regulations all week. We had evidence that a crewman was acting out of sorts and refusing to explain himself or seek treatment, so we took necessary measures for the safety of said crewman _and for the ship_ to figure out what's wrong. A qualified Starfleet medical personnel performed the examination, and we are _still_ trying to find out what happened to Bones! We are within our bounds!"

McCoy caught bits and pieces. "Danger to the ship?" he asked, confused.

"A compromised Chief Medical Officer, who oversees all crewmen's health, is a danger to the ship," Spock explained.

"And how am I compromised?" he asked dryly.

Kirk leaned down. "Somewhere… in there… is Leonard McCoy. I don't know who _you_ may be; but I'm going to get back my CMO and friend."

McCoy looked at him blankly. "What are you-? I'm right here!" It suddenly clicked for him. "You think I'm possessed?" His eyes widened as he looked at Kirk and Spock's faces. "That I'm being controlled in some way?"

Kirk gave one nod, confirming it.

McCoy burst out laughing.

The two men exchanged puzzled glances at the unexpected reaction. McCoy wasn't in hysterics, but he was laughing enough and shaking his head at the situation.

"I am uncertain what you find so humorous about this," Spock ventured. "Would you enlighten us?"

McCoy waved a weak hand against the restraint. "It's nothing Spock. Probably not even that funny. It's just ridiculous, is all." He suppressed a smile at the vaguely confused look on Spock's face as he reviewed the synonyms.

Kirk took charge. "I don't care what you think of the situation," he said sternly. "I want to know what's going on! So I'm asking that you let Spock mind meld with you."

All traces of humor vanished. "No," McCoy said.

"Doctor, let's be reasonable-"

"Get me out of these restraints."

"Will you mind meld with Spock?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Have the crew evaluations been submitted to Starbase 15?" McCoy asked.

Kirk blinked, thrown off topic. "Don't try and change the subject," he growled.

"I'm _not_. Have they been submitted?" McCoy demanded.

Kirk glanced at Spock. "Yes," he said. "With a note about your recent behavior."

"What kind of note?"

There was an unusual weight on the question. Kirk picked up on it instantly. A lot seemed to ride behind it. Considering how it could determine the course of the conversation, he opted for the truth.

"A note of how, though your behavior is impeccable for a standard Starfleet officer, it is extremely worrisome and that the drastic change to protocol is negatively affecting other members of the crew."

McCoy exhaled slowly. "Alright." He turned his head to Spock. "I want your word that you will only view what I show you, and not pry into any other areas of my brain. I mean this, Mr. Spock. Other people's privacy is at stake here."

"I understand, Doctor," Spock replied. "You agree to the mind meld?"

"On one condition." McCoy glared at Kirk.

"Get me out of these damn restraints!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hee, hee! Gotta love overreacting at times. Really guys? Body-switching and mind control? Kirk, Spock, I know you mean well, but that's just asking for trouble (maybe that's how they always manage to find it). Anyways, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review! I'll take questions, concerns, comments, speculations, fangirling, freak-outs, free cheese... basically anything except flames. Have a good day, y'all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, guys! That's a lot, and I love your support! This chapter should answer all (or at least most) of your questions. Also, I made a slight change in chapter 2 concerning Stardates. Nothing too major. GSFan01: Bones should return, I'll give him back. FanFiction Queen: I see what you did there ;) Aw, thanks! Minecraft Guardiansaiyan: I agree, 3-way melds are pretty cool, but if people do them too much then they can lose their special-ness. So I'm sticking with traditional. I hope you still like it, though. Thanks again for the reviews, guys! Okay, I won't keep you from the story any longer.**

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes later that McCoy and Spock were sitting down facing each other. Kirk agreed to the condition and had released the doctor from the biobed, and true to his end of the bargain McCoy would participate in the meld. Though he figured he could just tell both men what it was all about, he knew they wanted to be sure he wasn't under control from someone, and it was easier to show than tell.<p>

So Spock raised a hand, and arranged it in the customary meld position on his face.

_Hm,_ Spock 'said' after a long moment. _You _are_ McCoy._

_ Of course I am, you dolt!_ Inwardly, McCoy rolled his eyes. _You and Jim have been jumping to conclusions like a kangaroo on hot coals._

_Given our data, it was most logical,_ Spock replied.

_Screw logic,_ McCoy grumbled. _Are we going to do this or not?_

Spock stood by to let McCoy proceed. Suddenly they were in Sickbay about a week ago. Since human memories have a tendency to be spotted and warped, Spock smoothed it out so that it was like watching a video. McCoy was working on a PADD when the comm whistle.

"McCoy here."

"Doctor, you have a call from Starbase 15," Uhura said from the other side of the speaker. "It's from an Admiral Hedgerow; says it's an important medical matter."

"I'll take it in my office, Lieutenant," McCoy replied. He walked into the connecting room and made sure all the doors were secure. He had an uneasy feeling that this was not going to be a happy conversation.

The transmission was visual so he switched on the computer terminal. The face of an older, scowling admiral glared back at him.

"Good evening, Admiral," McCoy said. "Is there something I can do fo-"

"Never mind the small talk, Doctor!" Hedgerow snapped. McCoy raised an eyebrow as the man leaned forward. "I want to know why she is resigning!"

"You'll have to be more specific," McCoy said placidly, though he had a pretty good idea what this was going to be about.

"My daughter! Allison! Why is she resigning from Starfleet?" Hedgerow demanded.

"Why don't you ask her?" McCoy suggested dryly.

"She's ignoring all of my calls," the admiral waved. "I can't reach her. So I'm contacting _you_ because it was listed that she was resigning for personal/medical concerns. So, _Doctor_, since you're in charge of all things medical on that ship, what is wrong with Allison!?"

McCoy tilted his head. "Nothing's _wrong_, I would say."

"Then what is it? Is it bad?"

McCoy chewed the thought over before replying. "That depends on how you look at it, all things considered, but she takes it as a good thing and I'm inclined to agree with her."

"What?"

McCoy narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell you."

Hedgerow blinked, not expecting that. "What do you mean you can't tell me?!" he exploded, recovering quickly. "I demand to know what is up with my daughter!"

McCoy shrugged. "Then you'll have to keep trying to contact her. I'm not going to tell you."

The Admiral eyed him. "So it's not that you _can't_, it's that you _won't_."

"Both," McCoy said seriously. "I will not violate doctor-patient confidentiality."

Hedgerow watched him for a moment, and then slowly grinned. "So that's why. For a moment I thought it was something personal." The grin faded. "Doctor, as a Starfleet Admiral, and the parent of the patient in question, I order you to tell me why Lt. Hedgerow is resigning."

"I refuse."

The admiral lurched forward on the screen and gripped the desk. "You're disobeying a direct order?!" he yelled.

"Yes," McCoy said, his earlier good mood already gone. "In the interest of a patient's privacy. She requested that I tell no one, _absolutely no one_, and I am _going to_ honor that!"

"Doctor, I demand to see the medical report!"

"Well, you're not going to get it!" McCoy snapped. "If she wants you to know, then she'll tell you in her own good time. _Meanwhile_, I have better things to do than argue with you. So are you going to accept 'no' as an answer, or will you keep me from running my Sickbay all day?"

"You're out of line, Doctor!" Hedgerow shouted. "As per Regulation 6, paragraph 3B, in the interest of the welfare of a crewmember where their health or life is concerned, a Starfleet officer can obtain any and all information regarding-"

"Regulations be damned!" McCoy snarled. "I am NOT telling you! Lt. Hedgerow wants to keep it to herself for now, and asked that I also keep it a secret, and dammit, _I will not violate that trust!_"

Spock allowed himself a small moment of admiration. It was always fascinating to see McCoy go toe-to-toe with admirals, as well as put them in their places. He approved maintaining a crewman's rights despite orders otherwise.

_Thanks,_ came McCoy's dry thought.

Within the memory, back on the screen, Admiral Hedgerow had suddenly stopped shouting. "_Doctor_ McCoy," he said in a cooler voice. "If you do not stop with your blatant insubordination, I will have you court-martialed."

"Go ahead and try it," McCoy snorted. "You'll find that I'm still within my bounds. The right to privacy is one recognized throughout the entire Federation, and that I am only defending the lieutenant's decision-"

"I do not simply mean about here and now," Hedgerow interrupted. "I will court-martial based on your disrespect for rank and disobeying orders. And the reason I will win," here he leaned forward. "Is because you have established precedence. I have your file, Doctor. I have enough evidence to get you discharged from Starfleet. However, I'm willing to overlook this disrespectful conversation, if you will tell me what is wrong with Allison."

"That's blackmail," McCoy pointed out. "Getting your hands dirty, Admiral?"

Hedgerow didn't blink. "I'm concerned for my daughter," he said softly. "And I will do what it takes to find out why she is suddenly resigning."

"Well, you'll have to try something else," McCoy said crisply. "I'm not saying a word. And if you have enough 'evidence' to put me away like you say you do, someone would have done that a long time ago."

The look on Hedgerow's face wasn't comforting. He procured an envelope that had obviously just been printed. Looking at McCoy, he began to read.

"Stardate 1513.8: refuses both orders from the captain and science officer to shoot a creature that was killing the captain, and had already killed at least 4 crewmen. Stardate 3372.7: disrupts Vulcan law without regard for their customs. Stardate-"

"For God's sake, they were going to kill each other!" McCoy shouted.

"-outwardly defies Commodore Decker while in command of the _Enterprise_ and removed from the bridge. Stardate 5476.3: refuses another direct order from the captain to beam back to the ship. Along with countless cases of disrespect towards other officers, defying the authority of your seniors, including the captain and, notably, science officer, not heeding various ambassadors, exhibiting a defiant and temperamental attitude and, well, Doctor, I could go on all day, but I think you get the point."

"Crystal," McCoy said icily. "And you say you'll 'overlook' all of that if I tell you what's going on with your daughter."

"It will be difficult, but yes," Hedgerow sighed.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Admiral, you can threaten to court-martial me, kick me out, and ruin my career. But I _will not_ break a crewman's right of privacy for the sake of someone's curiosity!"

The admiral clucked his tongue. "With every shout, Doctor, you are just proving my point. No respect for authority." He shook his head. "A shame, really. Medically, you're a genius. But you're also a Lieutenant-Commander. I believe that the upcoming crew evaluations will be the icing on the cake for my report." He stretched. "Starfleet needs respect and order, Doctor. That's how things get done. It's why we invented protocol." He shrugged. "I'll find out what's wrong with Allison one day; either from you or her. In the meantime, I believe you have plenty to think about."

The transmission ended.

A flurry of thoughts and decisions suddenly flooded Spock as he got an impression of McCoy's following mindset. The belief that regulations were often a nuisance to ship workings, and the feeling of sticking it to Admiral Hedgerow that regulations weren't all the… hoop-lah?... that he believed them to be were very prominent. In the end was the strict behavior of following the Starfleet manual to the letter. It wasn't, Spock discovered, for the sake of avoiding a court-martial at the last minute, but rather to prove a point. That regulations, at times, were very detrimental.

In Spock's own opinion, McCoy had accomplished that exceedingly well.

The mind-meld broke and both men sat blinking in Sickbay. Kirk looked at them expectedly. "Well?"

"It is McCoy," Spock said. "And his decision to follow protocol so strictly was, for the circumstances," Spock searched for the right word. "To prove a point," he settled.

Kirk blinked. "Well, this I got to hear," he said, sitting down next to them. "What do you have to say for yourself, Bones?"

"It's been a week," McCoy said. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>The events cited are from, in order, the episodes The Man Trap, Amok Time, The Doomsday Machine, For the World is Hollow and I have Touched the Sky, and generally the rest of the show (like A Taste of Armageddon, The Tholian Web, and a bunch of others where McCoy is being Bones).<strong>

**Anyway, I hope this lived up to your expectations! But it's not over yet. There is still more to come! After all, they're on course for Starbase 15...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, EVERYONE for the awesome reviews! Wow! Since I apparently have a penchant for revenge (in writing) you can bet that the admiral will get it... in this chapter! It turned out kind of long, but I'm satisfied with the results. Time to whoop some sense into somebody. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kirk strode into the transporter room. They were docking at Starbase 15 for a short time, and the two resigning lieutenants- Hedgerow and Pentamino, were already inside waiting.<p>

"Mr. Kyle, if you could excuse us for a moment," Kirk told the transporter operator. Kyle finished with the transporter and politely walked out.

"Lt. Hedgerow," Kirk said, turning to her. "I have something to ask you; how many ears you want around for it is up to you." He nodded towards Pentamino.

"He can stay, Captain," she replied. "What is it?"

Kirk crossed near the transporter console and stopped. "I am not speaking to you as your former captain, or any kind of authority. Instead, I am merely a man asking a simple question for the sake of understanding a situation better. You have the choice to refuse to answer it."

Hedgerow hesitated, but nodded.

"Why are you resigning?"

It didn't escape Kirk's notice that she and Pentamino exchanged glances. "You said this is to help you understand a situation better," she tried. "What situation?"

"The one with Dr. McCoy."

"Ah." Hedgerow finally released her tension. "I've noticed it as well. Do you have an idea of why he's been acting so weird?"

Kirk had been filled in on the discussion with Admiral Hedgerow and its results. "I am aware that it has to do with your father, but only you can fill in the rest of the pieces."

Hedgerow turned livid. "Dad called McCoy?" she said sharply. She immediately took it back and groaned. "Of course he would. I've been dodging him all week; he would try other tactics." Her face suddenly looked mortified. "Is he why the doctor's suddenly following protocol all the time? He's a real stickler, I know, but this is just! The nerve!"

"Allison," Pentamino broke in gently. "Do you want to answer his question?"

Allison stopped her tirade and looked up apologetically. She shifted her feet. "Just answer me this: does Dad know why I'm resigning?"

"No," Kirk replied patiently. "McCoy kept his mouth shut."

She gave a small smile. "He takes a secret seriously. I'm just sorry it's been costing him." She looked at Kirk. "I'm pregnant."

Kirk figured. It had to be a pretty important, personal secret for McCoy to remain so tight-lipped. He looked at Pentamino. "And you're the father?"

The lieutenant flushed. "How did you know?"

"You're resigning due to 'family matters'," Kirk reminded him. "My congratulations," he told the couple.

"Dr. McCoy did the examination, as well as all follow-up check-ups," Allison explained. "Jeremy and I resigned at different times to make it look less suspicious, and we want to break the news gently to our families. I still haven't thought up of a way to tell Dad, but I want it to be on my terms, and not from his poking around." She exhaled. "I feel awful for putting McCoy through that."

"It was his decision," Kirk said. "And we intend to make sure it never happens again. Miss Hedgerow," he changed topics. "Are you planning to tell your father the news while on Starbase 15?"

"Yes," she replied. "I do know I want to tell him face-to-face, come what may."

"Good. If you will please notify me after that conversation, the rest of us can step in and take care of the issue presented to Bones."

"What issue?" she asked, nervous.

"I won't burden you with it. It should be a simple matter to wrap up, really, but it would go a lot easier after your conversation."

She hesitated, but nodded. "Okay, Captain. I'll let you know. And… thanks."

Kirk saluted the two of them. "Thank you for your service. Just one last thing," he said as they stepped up onto the platform.

"What?" Pentamino asked.

Kirk smiled. "I want to see baby pictures."

* * *

><p>Spock walked the corridors of Starbase 15 heading for Admiral Hedgerow's office. He had received reports of several different reactions coming from it; no doubt the former lieutenant had informed her father of the family development. That was over an hour ago. Now, Spock was the first in a wave of determined individuals.<p>

He rang the buzzer. "State identity and purpose," came a computerized voice.

"First Officer Spock of the USS _Enterprise_ to meet with Admiral Hedgerow," Spock replied. The doors swooshed open.

The admiral was at his desk. He was slightly disheveled, but seemed somewhat calm. Spock stood in the middle of the room as the doors closed behind him.

"Admiral."

He looked up. "Oh, hello, Mr. Spock." He straightened and shook out of his stupor, becoming business-like. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to deliver an update to one of the crew's evaluation," Spock said. "Its entirety was not disclosed."

"I see. And which crewmember would that be?"

"Doctor Leonard McCoy."

The admiral chuckled. "Of course, the good doctor. I'll say his sudden change was a bit alarming, wasn't it?"

"That would be an understatement."

Hedgerow shrugged. "Perhaps. I read that he suddenly became very textbook. The shining image of a Starfleet officer. It's about time." Hedgerow shook his head. "Tell me, in your opinion as Science and First Officer, what do you make of the change?"

"Dr. McCoy has been observing protocol avidly. His conduct and behavior have suddenly diminished to uniform politeness. He kept all non-ship's business opinions to himself. Starfleet training was plainly evident in all mannerisms. Overall, he became more formal and agreeable, with all discontent gone."

"Remarkable," Hedgerow said. "I never thought I'd see the day. Finally, the wild card is under control. You can tell Kirk I said 'you're welcome'."

He turned to continue with his previous business, but Spock said closer. "I have not given the rest of the update."

"There's more?" Hedgerow smiled. "Ah, of course there is. The ripple effects through the ship?" Spock nodded. "Mr. Spock, this is an excellent of example of how much a ship and its crew can improve based on the transformation of one individual for the better. Please, proceed."

"Intra-crew tension rose by 3% coinciding with the doctor's change. Uneasiness, suspicion, and worry were present among all members, leading to decreased performance. There were at least two crewmembers that were mildly injured in Engineering who did _not_ report it in order to avoid the doctor. Sickbay suffered heavily under the unusual protocol reinforcement leading to a decrease of overall efficiency by 8%; it was saved only from decreasing by 12% due to filling out all forms on time. Orderlies and patients reported an illogical, but present, distrust of the doctor. There were 272 complaints, concerns, and worries submitted about the new behavior. The bridge was also affected with increasing apprehension, which affected decision-making. And three crewmembers attacked and subdued the doctor believing that he was not Dr. McCoy." Spock fell silent.

Hedgerow blinked.

Spock kept looking at him.

Hedgerow blinked again.

"Well," the admiral said awkwardly, to break the sudden silence. "I'm sure that those crewmen were simply paranoid, overreacting, green ensigns."

"The crewmen responsible were Head Nurse Chapel, Captain Kirk, and myself."

Hedgerow blinked again.

"Currently," Spock said. "We are seeking a solution to the problem of this new McCoy. There are approximately 8 dozen volunteers from Medical and the Science department ready to assist in researching the cause of this behavior, so that it can be stopped and corrected."

The admiral shifted uneasily. "And, what happens when you find the… cause?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "We get the real McCoy back."

He turned and marched officially out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kirk strode purposefully for the admiral's door. He didn't ring the buzzer so much as punch his fist through the wall. He reminded himself to keep a check on his temper. After all, Admiral Hedgerow wasn't supposed to know that they knew he was responsible for blackmailing Bones. There wasn't any reason to be angry with him.<p>

"State identity and purpose," spoke a computer.

"Captain Kirk, I need to talk with the admiral," he said, annoyed. Again, he reminded himself to keep his temper in check.

The doors opened and he walked in. "Hello, Admiral," he greeted.

Hedgerow jumped and seemed kind of nervous. "Captain, what a pleasant surprise!"

Kirk smiled tightly. "Indeed. I came to ask your permission to use a science lab or two from your base."

"I- why?"

"Well, we've got several state-of-the-art facilities on the _Enterprise_, but I would like to use every resource at my disposal."

Hedgerow nodded, not quite understanding. "May I ask what you are working on?"

Kirk nodded curtly. "You may. It's the CMO."

Hedgerow most definitely did _not_ break out into a cold sweat. "I… see. Reports have reached me."

"They have?" Kirk moved closer to the desk. "Then you know how he's been acting strangely and is a major concern to the ship."

"Well, what's wrong with following Starfleet protocol?" the admiral hedged. "From what I hear it's like he's taking a turn for the better."

Kirk snorted. "Maybe the behavior is fine for a fresh ensign out of the Academy or a Vulcan, but it's not McCoy. It can't be. McCoy doesn't go around reciting regulations like it's the only thing he lives for."

"But, as CMO, he has always been required to follow regulations-"

"And he does," Kirk said. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Starfleet demands that its people follow regulations, but it _doesn't_ demand that they change their entire personality because of it. McCoy may argue and disagree with a lot of things, but he'll go ahead and follow orders, if unwilling." Kirk leaned forward near the desk. "The problem is, this McCoy doesn't do any of that. And that's a problem to my ship, Admiral. If I can't use all the labs and technology available to get his previous behavior back, I may have to remove him from my ship. Can't have a compromised CMO; but I really don't want to do that."

Hedgerow swallowed. "I heard you and Mr. Spock attacked him."

"Not McCoy. Whoever's there instead." He caught the admiral's confused look. "Haven't you been listening? _This can't be McCoy_. We're investigating mind control, body-switching, replacements, cloning, brain damage, telepathic stimuli… you name it. I've got officers pouring over the logs to find out all of the places he's been and people he's talked to just prior to changing. And I've got the best people in Starfleet on my ship working on this, Admiral. Mark my words; we'll find out what happened."

Hedgerow did his best to outwardly remain calm even as his mind was reeling under the onslaught of negative impact his ultimatum caused. "Where is Dr. Mc- the doctor now?"

Kirk was ready for this one. "Confined and sedated in Sickbay. I don't want some unknown creature or force getting loose and running around my ship."

The admiral inwardly cringed. "Captain, what if it's not some external factor? What if he… simply made the decision?"

Kirk laughed. "Bones? Never. No, the only way he'd ever do something like this was if he was threatened." He paused, thinking. "Must have been one heck of a threat, though. I'll need to get some people pursuing that possibility."

"Oh, Captain, be reasonable," Hedgerow said quickly, giving a nervous laugh. "Surely all of this is a little drastic."

"Not when the well-being of my crew is compromised," Kirk shook his head.

"But let me try to understand," the admiral began, moving forward. "Why do you want the, the misdemeanor-McCoy, back?"

"Misdemeanor?" Kirk looked shocked. "I want the challenger. I don't want some protocol yes-man working under me, I want a devil's advocate working _with_ me. Spock may check all of my decisions on a logical basis, but I need McCoy to check me morally, emotionally, and pointedly. His opinions on command matters help put entire situations into perspective. He says what everyone else is afraid to say. Did you know that it was his suspicions that led to discovering the treachery on the Tantalus Penal Colony? He was also the only man in a position to do anything to save both Spock and myself while on Vulcan. And he acted on that! McCoy keeps everyone on track, reminds us why we're here, and doesn't let anyone get obsessed over one aspect of a mission or problem. Admiral, he's given me good advice while facing off Romulans, keeps Spock sharp with debates, and he makes the whole crew feel better simply by _being who he is!_"

Kirk took a deep breath. "This new McCoy is none of that. I need, the ship needs, the original version back." He stood up. "And so we're going to make it happen."

He was at the door when he remembered and turned around. "Oh, and Admiral? Thank you for the permission to use your labs."

Kirk left.

* * *

><p>The starbase's clocks were registering late evening when the lights started dimming to simulate night. Admiral Hedgerow paced furiously around his office. His mind was abuzz. He had been given a lot to think about today. On the one hand, he was still reeling over the fact that his little Allison was pregnant and that he was going to be a grandfather. There were several conflicting emotions about that: pride, joy, anger that it was out of wedlock, desperation, confusion, shock, elation, suspicion about the father… the list went on. But there was plenty of time to worry about that.<p>

The other hand concerned Dr. McCoy. He'd been serious, at the time, when he said he would report the doctor and court-martial him for misbehavior. But he _had_ been really desperate to know why Allison was resigning. The stubborn man wasn't telling him, so he resorted to drastic measures.

And apparently achieved drastic results.

He sat back down in his chair behind his desk for the umpteenth time. It was incredible that the ship was going to such measures to 'bring back' the irascible doctor. Everyone knew the _Enterprise's_ reputation. It never left behind one of its own, and it wouldn't be long before they found the cause of McCoy's behavior.

And came asking him about it.

Hedgerow sighed and dragged his hands across his face. It was turning into a huge mess, with the exact opposite effects than he intended. He felt the strong urge to go find a drink.

As he contemplated actually going to do that, the buzzer on his door rang yet again. "State identity and purpose," said his ever-trusty computer, sounding through the wall.

"Leonard McCoy," came the response. "With a bone to pick."

Those were the scariest words Hedgerow ever heard.

He debated not letting the doctor in, but the doors had already opened. He stood up, expecting to engage in another shouting match with the doctor. McCoy walked to his desk and looked at him.

And looked at him.

There was no scowling, or any hostile appearance in the doctor. Hedgerow wondered about that, but the simple, calm, look was very intimidating right now. He looked back at McCoy.

At last the doctor sighed and pulled up the chair Kirk had sat in earlier. "Take a seat," he gestured, as if he was the superior.

Hedgerow sat in his chair.

Both men were quiet for several moments. McCoy leaned back in his chair and observed the room before speaking.

"The funny thing," he said casually. "Is that regulations are meant to make starships better."

Hedgerow kept quiet.

"What a lot of people can't seem to understand," he continued. "Is that if something isn't broken, why fix it?' McCoy faced Hedgerow. "If there is no crime, why punish?"

The admiral found his voice. "I thought you were confined and sedated in Sickbay."

McCoy shrugged. "When you work around chemicals all the time you build up a decent tolerance. Plus, I know Sickbay better than anyone else on the ship. And the last place anyone would think of to look for _me_ is the transporter room."

The silence returned and Hedgerow shifted uncomfortably. What was with the pleasant conversation? Where were the shouts, the accusations? If this was the way McCoy acted after their last communication, he could see why the crew was freaking out. He had no idea how to handle this unruffled doctor.

He noticed that McCoy was still looking at him. When he made eye contact, the doctor spoke.

"There is really no need to hold onto the collection of reports, is there?"

Hedgerow searched his brain and came to the conglomeration of reports on McCoy's insubordination. "No," he said slowly. "No, Allison came forward and told me the secret."

McCoy nodded. "You can see why I wouldn't violate her privacy like that, especially for this case."

The admiral nodded. "Yes. In hindsight, you were doing your job." He squared his shoulders and typed a few commands into the computer. A moment later a data card came out. He handed it to McCoy.

"The information regarding your… instances. I destroyed the paper copy not long after your captain was here."

McCoy took the data tape and pocketed it. He stayed in the chair, however, with no sign of moving.

"What will-" Hedgerow paused. "What will happen to the original McCoy?"

McCoy raised an eyebrow, amused at his phrasing. "The crew will find things as they were before you stuck your nose into the equation," he said calmly. "The ship will return to normal."

Hedgerow nodded. "Good, good." He looked down at the desk. After studying the wood for a long time, he looked back up to see McCoy still sitting there. "What do you want?"

The doctor moved and leaned forward in his chair. "Let's try and make things simple for the future," McCoy began. "You don't overstep your authority and blackmail people," he grinned. "And I won't hunt you down. Sound good?"

Hedgerow felt his mouth go dry. "Sounds good," he rasped.

"Excellent." McCoy finally rose and walked to the door. "Good night, Admiral," he bade. He met Hedgerow's eyes as he said his final words.

"I hope we don't have to meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Do. Not. Mess. With. The. Trio.<strong>

**You. WILL. Lose.**

**There's at least one more chapter, so stay tuned! Got to get things back to normal, as well as smooth out some questions concerning the operation. Episodes referenced are, in order, Dagger of the Mind, Amok Time, and Balance of Terror. Getting obsessed over one part of a mission can be traced to both The Conscience of the King and Obsession. I do not own Star Trek. I love this kind of revenge. I love the planning behind it. Anyways, let me know if you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Thanks y'all, for the AWESOME reviews! I'm really, really, happy that you liked this!****** But, all good things must end. Besides, I've got to continue with 'Two Survivors' (this has been keeping me away from that). Anyways, thank you all for your support and reviews! **

* * *

><p>Kirk and Spock waited as McCoy materialized on the transporter pad. The doctor had his arms crossed and was scowling. His blue eyes glared out from under his brown and for a moment they thought that something had gone wrong.<p>

Then McCoy slowly drew a tape from his pocket and grinned.

"What a sucker."

Kirk smiled and let out a relieved chuckle. He clapped McCoy on the shoulder as he walked off of the pad. "That all the combined information, Bones?"

"You bet," McCoy said. "The paper copy got burned. This is all that's left." McCoy pocketed the data tape. "And I'm going to keep it."

"It would be better if it were destroyed," Spock pointed out.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll throw it in the disintegrator if that'll make you happy, Spock."

"Doctor, may I remind you that as I cannot feel emotions, no act will make me 'happy'."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." McCoy winked at Kirk who shook his head. It was good to see Bones back.

The ploy to convince Admiral Hedgerow of the extreme problems associated with a by-the-book McCoy had worked admirably. The overreactions of the crew- some true, some not, had planted the seed in his mind that it wasn't wise to enforce protocol every second of the day. Kirk chuckled at the tale that McCoy was confined and sedated in Sickbay. He wondered what the doctor told the Admiral about that.

"I'll have to say, though, I don't think my presence was entirely needed," McCoy chatted as they walked down the hall. "He was already so jittery it looked like he was a dancing marionette. Just what did you two tell him?"

Kirk and Spock exchanged curious glances. "What was necessary," Spock stated firmly.

McCoy nodded. "Right." He stretched. "Well, I've got to move all of my goodies back to where they belong- I doubt Hedgerow will come knocking and asking about regulations again."

"I'll help you," Kirk volunteered.

McCoy narrowed his eyes. "You just want to see all of the hiding places I've got for my bottles."

Kirk raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Hands off the hooch," McCoy told him. "Until I show up with it in your quarters one day."

"Speaking of which, I still didn't get a chance to open up that Saurian brandy of mine," Kirk reflected, a wounded sound in his voice. "I feel cheated."

"We'll have plenty of time to try it, Jim," McCoy reassured him. "I'm caught up on all things Sickbay for the next two weeks. One thing I'll say about abandoning all your non-regulation pastimes: you grow _incredibly_ bored."

Kirk grinned. "Chapel noticed you were hovering around Sickbay."

The doctor groaned. "Glory, I think that woman will throw me out of there until something comes along for us to _do_." He rubbed his arms. "I'll have to lay low around Deck 5 for a while."

"Well, since you have all this free time on your hands, then I'm definitely sure we can find time to taste the brandy." Kirk turned. "Spock, would you like to join us?"

"I shall," Spock replied, surprising McCoy.

"I must've really scared you," the doctor mused. "If you're now going to have brandy with illogical humans!"

"Who are you calling illogical?" Kirk protested.

"Doctor McCoy's statement is rather accurate, Captain," Spock informed.

Kirk glanced between the two of them- one pair of blue eyes sparkling with mischief, another pair of brown eyes innocently denying it. He stopped.

"Well, I don't think things have returned to normal," he declared. "If you two are agreeing- even just to gang up on me!"

"The captain seems to take this rather personally, Spock," McCoy commented.

"Indeed, Doctor. Shall we continue to the mess hall?"

"Indeed we shall, Mr. Spock."

The two promptly strode off down the corridor. Kirk stood there for a moment, at a loss. Then, shaking out of it and cursing, he ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, everyone, for reading this! If I have any loose ends, PLEASE let me know... they are my biggest peeve. I know this final chapter was kind of short, but hey, it's short and sweet. Super sweet. Like sugar. Milk the sweetness; drink it in. Trio triumph! Thanks, guys! Bless y'all!<strong>


End file.
